


Sawft Omegas

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Baron, Alpha Cass, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baron treats Neville like a kid, M/M, Neville low key acts like one, Omega Enzo, Omega Neville, Sawft, domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Sawft Omegas.





	

Title: Sawft Omegas

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Baron/Neville, and Enzo/Cass

Characters: Enzo Amore, Cass Colin, Neville, and Baron Corbin.

Summary: Sawft omegas.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Fuck you!"

Baron Corbin ignored the shocked eyes as he allowed his omega mate to shove him back an few more steps. Neville tried again only to have his wrist caught in one of his alpha's big hands.

"Neville-"

"No! I'm so tried of you acting like I'm so defenseless omega! I'm a fucking wrestler not a housewife!"

Baron sighed as he dropped to one knee pulling Neville closer. Neville fought until he gave in letting the other man press an soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I won't baby you anymore."

Neville stared down Baron with his eyes before nodding in agreement. " 'Kay but I want an sundae now from McDonald and a toy."

"Anything you want baby boy."

* * *

 

Enzo turned towards his alpha Cassady to find the other holding back his laughter. "I'm not like that am I?" Enzo asked but Cass knew it he answered wrong he would be sleeping on the couch again.

"Nah baby your never sawft." Cass answered. Enzo nodded before waking away muttering about him being a bonfied g despite holding an toy from McDonald.


End file.
